


the end where we start

by greyskiesblack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: A scandalous relationship makes the front page of The Insomnian Star - the newspaper that Dino Ghiranze justhappensto write for. And since Prompto has been dating Dino for the last eight months, there's only one way the story could have leaked... right?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Dino Ghiranze
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	the end where we start

**Author's Note:**

> title shamelessly from [the black queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7gqlB0FW8k) ♥

Prompto has had the kind of day that makes him want to go home and devour the tiny tub of emergency ice-cream he keeps in the back of the freezer specifically for shitty, no-good, very bad days. If he’s honest with himself, he’s had a shitty, no-good, very bad _week_. But he can’t go home and eat ice-cream. Firstly, because he already ate the emergency ice-cream last week while crying over his mixed up feelings about Dino and Noctis and everything else. And secondly, because the trains aren’t running and he has to walk home.

The day had started out so well, too. He’d woken up and gotten almost three entire minutes to himself before the guilt and the heartache had caught up with him. But he’d made it through his morning routine without crying once and it seemed like everything would be okay. But then he’d gotten lost trying to find the photography workshop he’d wanted to attend for _months_. And when he’d finally found it they’d been packing up to move to a different area and Prompto realised that he couldn’t even go with them because he had to go to work.

And work. Work had been _terrible_. The frozen drink machine had broken about five minutes into his shift and ten minutes before the summer heat began to sink its claws into the city. Everyone had complained at him. All day. About wanting a frozen drink and how it was _clearly_ his fault that they couldn’t have one. And when his shift had finally meant to end – his replacement hadn’t shown up. And no one had replied in the group chat. So Prompto had to work _overtime_ and lock up the store and because of the photography workshop he hadn’t taken his bike and then the trains weren’t running because it was past midnight and everything _sucked_.

Prompto’s almost home. He hasn’t even looked up for the last twenty minutes. His feet hurt. His everything hurts. And he can’t even get ice-cream because it would melt before he got it home. Today is the worst day of his entire life. Well, almost.

He glances up and sees someone sitting on his front steps. Prompto pauses. Maybe he should just turn around and walk away from that silver hair glinting in the streetlights. He can sleep on a park bench or something instead. He doesn’t want to have this conversation.

But if he goes past Dino and into his house he can have a cool shower and pass out in his comfortable bed. And he’s been doing so well ignoring Dino’s existence all week. Surely he can survive another few minutes.

He walks past Dino as if he isn’t there. Fumbles with his keys.

“I just want to talk to you.” Dino’s voice is soft. Ragged.

“Leave me alone, Dino.” Prompto grumbles as he unlocks his door.

“It wasn’t me.” Dino says quietly as Prompto goes inside. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Prompto shuts the door behind him and leans heavily against it. He _wants_ to believe Dino. But the headlines were splashed across the front page of the newspaper that he worked for. And he’d never seen Ignis so mad and disappointed. Gladiolus won’t even respond to Prompto’s messages. And Noct…

There’s a gentle tap against Prompto’s front door. He can hear Dino murmuring something but he can’t make out the words. And his heart hurts more than his feet and it’s almost two in the _damn_ morning and-

Prompto heaves himself off the door and opens it a crack. “I can’t hear you.”

“Oh.” Dino looks down at his shoes. He takes a deep breath. “I wanted to apologise for showing up like this. But you blocked all my calls and…”

Prompto doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to say. Part of him wants to yank Dino into the house and give him a bone-squeezing hug and wipe the sadness off his face and make everything _better_. But he’s not sure if there is a better after what’s happened. And the part of him that cares about Noct steels his frayed and susceptible nerves.

Dino turns away and looks up at the streetlight buzzing in the quiet summer night. Turns back to Prompto. “Can I come in and explain it?” There’s dark bags under his eyes. Like he’s slept about as much as Prompto has this week. He looks rumpled in a way Prompto’s never seen before.

Prompto chews at his bottom lip. It’s probably not a good idea to let Dino in. But he wants to sit down. And drink three glasses of water after the humid walk home. And Dino just looks so _sad_. “Okay.”

He goes into the kitchen and pours a glass of ice-cold water from the fridge. Gulps it down as Dino shuts the front door and hovers by it.

Prompto gets another glass and refills his own. Takes them both to the couch in the dark living room and sits them on the coffee table. Sitting is _wonderful_. He’s not going to get up again. Or turn on a light. Not when Dino can read Prompto’s expressions so well.

Dino sits on the very edge of the couch and takes his glass of water. Sips at it slowly.

The silence and tension is as oppressive as the heat outside. The light from the streetlight flickers like lightning in the dark room.

“I’m tired, Dino.” Prompto leans against the couch and closes his eyes. “Just explain.”

“Right.” There’s the clink of glass. Dino sighs. “I… I understand why everything happened the way it did. But it wasn’t me that leaked the story.”

“No one else knew.” Prompto opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling. That was the point Ignis had taken such sharp care to drive home. No one knew, except for Prompto and Gladiolus. And Gladio wasn’t the one dating a reporter. There was no way for him to leak the story that Noctis was dating his advisor and throw the political situation in the city into such turmoil. No, that was all on Prompto.

“I’ve spent all week getting to the bottom of it.” Dino continues when Prompto doesn’t say anything else. Prompto isn’t the only one tired of repeating the same argument.

“And?” Prompto rubs at his face. He just wants to be in bed.

“It was someone from The Insomnian Press. He sold the story to us because he wanted to pin it on me.” Dino swears under his breath. “But he’s not the only one in the city that has favours to call in.”

“I don’t believe you.” Prompto says flatly. His heart twists painfully in his chest. “But if I did.” He risks a sideways glance. Dino is leaning towards him in the darkness with a hopeful expression. “How did he find out?”

“You’re not going to like the answer.” Dino leans back and rubs at his eyes. “It was a security guard.”

“What?”

“He works at Noctis’ apartment building. Happened to see the two of them in the elevator on security footage. Ignis is too careful to do anything… untoward, but it sparked his curiosity and he sold the story to the reporter at IP.”

Dino pauses to finish his glass of water.

“And then?” Prompto frowns when Dino doesn’t continue his story.

Dino sighs softly. “The reporter followed them for weeks trying to catch them unawares. Figured it’d be the story of his lifetime. And figured it wouldn’t fly to his superiors so he sold it to us. I didn’t even know it was in the works until I saw the headline.”

The silence between them stretches. Prompto stares blankly at the coffee table in front of him. He wants to believe Dino. He wants to wind back time to two weeks ago when he’d wake up to his kitchen smelling like coffee and his bed smelling like Dino’s cologne. When he could ask Gladio for advice about anything and get good-natured ribbing in return. When Ignis was his friend. When Noct…

“I really want to believe you, Dino.” Prompto admits quietly. “But…”

“I… I understand.” Dino’s voice is shaky. Like it had been on the night Dino had told Prompto about his family and Prompto had realised in a sudden rush of sympathetic tears that this relationship was _real_.

Prompto chews at his bottom lip and pushes the memory and the emotions it stirred aside. A wave of sudden exhaustion crashes into him and Prompto yawns, his jaw cracking.

“I should go.” Dino gets to his feet. Lingers by the coffee table. “Thank you for hearing me out.”

Prompto nods. Doesn’t trust himself to look at Dino. Doesn’t trust himself not to ask him to stay.

“I sent Ignis a copy of the report and everything I found out.” Dino hesitates. “I know… He might listen to you, if you ask him to read it.”

“Maybe.” Prompto looks at Dino’s shoes.

“Prom…” The shoes inch closer. Stop. “I’m really sorry about everything, Prompto.” Dino sounds miserable.

Prompto is standing before he can stop himself. His fingers twitch by his side with the urge to just bury his face in Dino’s shoulders and cry until it doesn’t hurt anymore. He resolutely focuses on the glasses on the coffee table. “Me too.”

“Goodbye, Prom.” Dino’s fingers brush over the back of Prompto’s hand like a ghost.

He wants to tell Dino to wait. The words stick in his throat and it’s not until Dino’s car has rumbled away that Prompto sinks back onto the couch and cries.

The tears only last a few minutes. Prompto is pretty sure it’s only because he’s all cried out. There’s no tears left in him after the last week. He stares at his phone screen and considers. Iggy – Ig _nis_ is already mad at him. Won’t talk to him. He can hardly make the situation worse. And Dino had waited all night just to explain.

He sends the message before he can second-guess himself any longer.

_I know you’re mad. Dino said he emailed you proof. I won’t talk to him again. I’m sorry._

He doesn’t expect a reply because it’s almost _three in the damn morning_ , but his phone buzzes in his hand.

_I’ll consider it._

Prompto rubs at his face. He’d blocked Dino’s number. Felt guilty about it and unblocked it. Then blocked it again so he couldn’t mess up and make Noctis hate him more. But he can’t get the sound of Dino’s voice out of his head. How dejected he’d been. It made his heart hurt to know that Dino’s heart probably hurt too.

_Ignis said he’d consider it._

There’s no reply. Not that Prompto waits. He gets ready for bed, half-heartedly brushes his teeth before collapsing on top of the covers. Plugs his phone in to charge and stares at the time tick from 3:21 to 3:22. The slow minutes until 3:30. He has to be awake in a few hours.

His phone buzzes just as Prompto is dozing off.

_Thank you, Prompto._

_And I apologise again for ambushing you like that._

Prompto can’t help replying.

 _It’s okay_.

Dino replies instantly:

 _No, it’s not_.

There’s nothing Prompto can say to that. He turns the screen off and closes his eyes. All he can do is sleep.

It hurts to go through his day without his phone pinging in his pocket. To see some dumb animated sticker from Noct. An invitation to lunch from Gladio. A link to a news article from Ignis. And the romantic messages from Dino that Prompto sometimes wishes he hadn’t deleted. It’s been hurting all week, and after seeing Dino last night it hurts even more. Like a scab he’s scratched open just as it was beginning to finally heal.

He hides in the break room at work and types a dozen replies to Dino’s message. Erases them all. Noctis’ cold words echo in his head. “This isn’t fixable, Prompto.”

He hadn’t been _Prompto_ since the third time they’d hung out together.

He types out _I miss you_ and stares at the tiny letters. Even if he said it, it wouldn’t erase the fight they had. The things they’d said.

The door to the break room slams open. Prompto jumps.

“There you are. C’mon, dude. I need to eat.”

“Sorry.” Prompto squeezes out the door. Back to work.

Except his phone buzzes as he shuts the door.

 _I miss you too_.

He thinks about the message his entire shift. And then the entire way home. And through dinner. And instead of the television show he’d put on just to stop hearing nothing but his own thoughts.

He can’t exactly tell Dino that he hadn’t meant to send it. Because he _meant_ it. But Noct was right – this _wasn’t_ fixable. The knowledge makes his heart feel like it’s shattering into pieces in his chest. Maybe it is. Maybe one day they’ll open him up and find jagged little shards where his heart is supposed to be.

Prompto buries his face in his drawn-up knees. In the games and movies there’s always something to _do_. Something that fixes the problem. Not this empty ache and this itchy feeling that he should be _fixing_ things that can’t be unbroken.

But he can apologise. He _should_ apologise. He’d said horrible things to Dino. Unforgivable things. His cheeks flush with shame just remembering. And if Dino really hadn’t leaked the story… Then it isn’t Dino that’s the monster. It’s _him_.

_Dino?_

_What is it, Prom?_

_I’m really sorry about what I said. I shouldn’t have said any of it. Even if it was you. I’m sorry._

Prompto waits for Dino to reply. But the minutes tick by without anything except the gnawing feeling in his chest getting worse and worse.

His vision blurs and Prompto rubs at his eyes. Maybe he deserves the misery as punishment for all this mess. He doesn’t deserve Dino’s forgiveness.

His phone vibrates and Prompto drops it out of surprise.

_I’m not sure I can forgive you yet, Prompto. But I’ll try._

Prompto focuses his tear-blurred vision on that single, tiny word. _Yet_. Maybe everything isn't totally broken beyond repair. Maybe he can hope. His phone vibrates again before he can think of a response.

_And I hope that you can forgive me too._

Prompto wants to respond with instant reassurance. Of course he'll forgive Dino. But the uglier parts of their argument flickers in his memory. Dino had been just as cruel as Prompto. Just as angry and betrayed.

_I really want to. I want everything to go back to normal. I hate all this._

It’s what he’d wanted to say last night. What he’d wanted to say about thirty seconds after Dino had slammed the front door shut behind him and driven off in the middle of the night after Prompto had called him the worst things he could think of. He wishes he could take back every angry word. But Noctis’ voice had been ringing in his ears. All his cruel accusations. His rage and hurt.

_I wish you hadn’t been so eager to believe the worst of me. I never thought I gave you any reason to._

Prompto’s cheeks flush. He hides behind his knees even though there’s nothing but his phone screen to hide from. Dino’s right. Prompto is terrible. Maybe it’s better this way. So Dino can find someone who won’t hurt him so badly. The thought sinks into his heart like jagged, tearing claws. He doesn’t want Dino to be with anyone else. But he’s not sure he deserves to be with him either.

_You didn’t. I was stupid. I’m sorry. I should have believed you._

_Ignis proved my innocence, then?_

Prompto frowns at the quick response. Then frowns at himself for frowning. If _he_ didn’t believe Dino, why would Dino believe him?

_I haven’t heard back from him._

Dino doesn’t reply immediately. The minutes crawl by. Prompto leans his head against the couch and sighs. He shouldn’t expect a quick response. He shouldn’t be expecting _any_ response.

Just as he’s dozing off, his phone vibrates.

_Will you tell me when you do?_

_Of course I will._

There’s no response and Prompto drags himself to bed. He wishes he hadn’t changed the sheets. Hadn’t washed the smell of Dino out of his pillow in an upset frenzy. His bed smells like laundry powder and loneliness, and Prompto wishes he’d just slept on the couch instead.

The next few days are slow torture. There’s no response from Ignis, and Prompto doesn’t want to push his luck and end up in even more trouble. And with no excuse, he can’t justify texting Dino. Even though he can’t stop thinking about just how much he wants to text Dino. He’d fallen into the habit of texting him about _everything_ , and now he’s not allowed to say a word. And he’d just been getting used to the silence when Dino had appeared on his doorstep and now he’s all mixed up even more than before.

He tries to focus on work. On studying. But his life feels blurred and unimportant. Like he’s a character in a video game. The only thing that cuts through the haze is the constant ache in his chest. He’d sat down to watch a TV show and ended up watching the entire season in one go. But he couldn’t even remember what he’d watched. And he’s just so tired all the time. But when he lies in bed all he can think about is how much he’s ruined things between him and Dino.

He doesn’t buy any more emergency ice-cream, because he doesn’t deserve it.

He’s staring at his empty fridge debating if he even wants to really eat or if he’s just bored when his phone pings on the counter. He hasn’t been keeping it in his pockets because there’s no reason to. It’s probably just spam. A game notification. He focuses on the empty fridge shelf.

But the tiny spark of hope he can’t figure out how to get rid of nudges him towards his phone. It might be Dino. Or Ignis. Or even Noct.

 _I quit my job today_.

It’s the only thing Dino’s said to him in days. Prompto types a message so quickly that it ends up as gibberish his phone can’t autocorrect. He takes a deep breath and tries again.

_What? Why? Are you okay?_

_I walked into my boss’ office to talk to him about something else and it just came out. I can’t do this job anymore._

_But you love your job._

_Not anymore_.

The words twist into Prompto’s stomach like a panic attack. He’s ruining _everything_. Maybe Noct was right. Maybe he’d wanted some excuse all this time and he’d finally found a way to get rid of Prompto. He doesn’t know what to say. If he should say anything.

His phone begins to buzz incessantly in his hand. Prompto answers without thinking. Without _looking_.

“Prom?” Dino’s voice is faint.

“D-Dino?” Prompto’s voice cracks. He hasn’t been using it much lately. He awkwardly clears his throat.

“I…” Dino trails off. The silence stretches between them. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to hear your voice and I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Don’t hang up.” Prompto pleads. “I… I wanted to hear your voice too.”

Because Prompto is straining to hear anything – _everything_ – he doesn’t miss Dino’s deep breath. There’s a pause before he speaks. “Do you think we can fix things?” He asks in a voice that’s barely above a whisper.

Prompto isn’t used to Dino being the unsure one. Of Dino asking the questions Prompto asks himself. “I really want to.” He says quietly. “I hate not talking to you.”

“I hate you not talking to me.” Dino’s voice is a little warmer. A little brighter. “It’s been…”

When he doesn’t continue Prompto can’t help himself from finishing the sentence. “Really lonely?”

“Terribly lonely.” Dino agrees. “But surely your friends have been-“

“Don’t.” Prompto’s voice is a strained whisper. “No one’s talking to me.” It hurts to admit it. Hurts to say the words aloud.

He can hear Dino’s sharp breath. “Oh, Prom.” He clears his throat. “I never wanted that to happen.”

Prompto slides down onto the kitchen floor and leans his head against the cupboard. “Me either.”

The silence stretches out between them again. Prompto’s head swims with all the things he wants to say. Wants to admit. But he’s not sure where to start. Or if he should even say anything. He just wants to keep hearing Dino’s voice against his ear.

“Can I admit something?” Dino asks, breaking the silence.

“What?” Prompto’s heart clangs nervously against his ribs.

“I’ve been trying to think of some excuse to ask if I can come over for the last few minutes.” Dino’s voice is soft. Husky.

A tiny thrill runs through Prompto. He licks his lips nervously. “Dino?”

“Yes, Prom?”

“Do you want to come over?”

For a moment Prompto thinks he’s said the wrong thing. There’s a pause that makes his skin itch with uncertainty.

“You have no idea how much.” Dino’s voice is warm.

“Then I’ll see you soon?” Prompto ventures.

“Give me an hour?”

“Okay.” Prompto can’t stop himself from smiling.

“Okay.” He’s pretty sure Dino is smiling too.

After they hang up a wave of anxiety crashes into Prompto. Dino is coming over. Dino will be _here_. Prompto hurtles to his feet and stares at the dishes in the sink. The trash he needs to take out. All the very obvious markers that he has _not been okay_. He fights down the rising panic. He has an hour.

An hour ends up not being quite enough. Prompto manages to get the dishes into the dishwasher and the trash into the garbage outside. But it takes longer than he expected and he needs a shower and by the time he’s out he only has five minutes until Dino should arrive. Enough time to brush his teeth and wrangle his wet hair into something that doesn’t look quite so tragically like a drowned chocobo. And then he doesn’t have time to be anxious because there’s a gentle knock on his front door and Prompto takes two deep breaths and opens it.

It makes him feel better that Dino’s hair is obviously still damp. And that his clothes have a rumpled look to them like Dino didn’t have time to iron them. But the dark marks under Dino’s eyes make him feel guilty.

“H-Hey.” Prompto looks down. He’d been _staring_.

“Hey.” Dino shoves his hands in his pockets. “Can I come in?”

“Oh. Right!” Prompto hurries out of the way.

Dino closes the door behind them. Glances at Prompto. “So I know this is awkward and terrible but you look like you need a hug.”

Prompto takes a step forward. “You do too.” He mumbles, just as Dino rushes forward and envelops him in his arms.

Dino hugs him like he doesn’t want to let go. Which is exactly how Prompto feels. He grips at the back of Dino’s shirt and closes his eyes. He’d missed the smell of Dino so much. And how he just feels so _safe_.

“I missed you.” Dino whispers. His breath tickles Prompto’s ear.

“I missed you too.” Prompto’s throat closes over. He swallows. He’s _not_ going to turn into a blubbering mess like he’s been for the last two weeks. But he can feel the tears building. He blinks them away and presses his face against Dino’s shoulder.

Dino somehow manages to hold him even tighter. “Don’t cry, love,” he murmurs. “I’m here.”

“But you left.” Prompto can’t help saying. “And we had a big horrible fight and I said you were _garbage_ and I didn’t mean it and I was just mad and Noct _hates_ me now and… and…” Prompto trails off as he starts to cry. Great racking sobs that make it impossible to talk or to think or to do _anything_ except cling to Dino.

Dino doesn’t let go. He’s probably the only thing keeping Prompto upright. “Shh, Prom. It’s okay.” He strokes Prompto’s back with warm hands. Waits for Prompto to get himself under control. “It’s okay.”

“But it’s not.” Prompto sniffles. “And now you quit your job too and it’s all my fault and-“

“It’s absolutely not your fault, Prom.” Dino steps back slightly and looks Prompto in the eyes.

Prompto blinks away stray tears. He must look like a terrible red-faced _mess_ , but Dino is looking at him with a serious expression and misty eyes.

“It’s not your fault I quit my job, Prompto.” Dino repeats. He leans forward and places a gentle kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “The fight _was_ pretty horrible, though.” He murmurs against Prompto’s hair. Prompto is about to say something when Dino continues. “But I think we’re both a little to blame for that.” He wraps Prompto up in a squeezing hug again.

“Noct was really mad.” Prompto mumbles into Dino’s shoulder. “He was meaner to me than you were.”

Dino’s hands tighten around Prompto’s waist and then slowly relax. “That’s pretty mean.”

Prompto sniffles. “I don’t know what to do.”

Dino presses a kiss to Prompto’s hair. “Let’s figure it out together.”

“But you’re mad at me.” Prompto protests, even as he tightens his grip on Dino’s shirt.

“You know I thought of this big speech on the way over here.” Dino murmurs. “It was very clever and witty and then I saw your face and I forgot every word.”

“You did?” Prompto turns his head and peeks at Dino’s face.

“I’m not mad at you, Prom. I was just hurt and angry and sad.” Dino gives him a vague, half-smile. “And now I’m just sad that _you’re_ sad.”

“But I’m sad that you’re sad.” Prompto protests in a weak voice. He feels silly even saying it.

Dino unwraps one arm and uses a gentle hand to tip Prompto’s face up. “I guess we both just have to stop being sad, then.” His breath is warm against Prompto’s face.

Prompto nervously licks his lips and then feels even more nervous when Dino notices. “Are we kissing and making up?”

“Not yet.” Dino leans his head down and brushes his lips over Prompto’s. A gentle, testing-the-waters kind of kiss. One that deepens almost immediately into something more. A kiss that makes Prompto’s heart rattle in his chest and his breath come in short gasps.

“Dino-“ Prompto’s not sure he can remember how to breathe properly.

“Mmm?” Dino kisses a line down Prompto’s neck. Which makes it impossible for Prompto to think about anything except Dino.

“I can’t think when you do that.” Prompto mutters.

“Then don’t think.” Dino kisses Prompto again. The kind of slow kiss that used to end with them in Prompto’s bedroom, shedding clothes on the way. “Let me show you just how much I missed you.”

A few hours later they’ve both managed to thoroughly and properly convince the other just how much they were missed during the two weeks they spent apart. Prompto snuggles closer to Dino and almost feels like crying again. He’d hoped for something like this. Hoped for it, but hadn’t actually dared to believe it might come true. But Dino is in his bed with messed up hair and a beautiful smile and Prompto’s heart wants to break wide open because it can’t possibly contain so much happiness.

“Let’s never fight again.” Prompto says before he leans over and kisses Dino’s cheek.

“Alright.” Dino nuzzles against him. “But the making up part was pretty enjoyable.”

Prompto flushes as though he hadn’t spent the last few months getting used to Dino’s… well, _Dino_ -ness. He hides his face against Dino’s shoulder, which makes Dino chuckle softly.

“I love you.” Prompto mumbles quickly against Dino’s bare skin before he can convince himself not to.

Dino’s arms tighten around him and whatever scant centimeters had separated them vanish. “I love you too, Prom.” He murmurs.

Prompto shifts slightly to get more comfortable. The exhaustion that had been chasing him for the last two weeks is settling over him like the blankets he’s under. Maybe it’s because the gnawing agony that’s been chewing through him has abated to manageable nibbles. Or maybe it’s because his bed smells like Dino again. Even though Prompto wants to stay awake and savour every last second, he can feel himself starting to doze off.

“Stay the night?” He asks, and then immediately yawns.

“I’ll stay as long as you want.” Dino presses a kiss against Prompto’s hair.

Prompto wants to say something cute about Dino staying forever. But sleep washes over him before he gets the chance.

He wakes up to an empty bed and a knot of panic settling deep in his stomach. Dino left. But the bed is still warm, and he can smell something cooking in the kitchen. The knot of panic dissipates as Prompto closes his eyes and buries his face in Dino’s pillow. It almost feels like a dream come true. Like Prompto will go into the kitchen and it will be empty. But his bed smells like Dino’s fancy cologne and all Prompto has to do is get out of bed and find him in the kitchen.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Dino peels away from the stove to kiss Prompto’s cheek. “Your phone’s been buzzing for the last few minutes.”

“Oh.” Prompto catches Dino by the waist before he can go back to cooking. “I don’t wanna look,” he mumbles as he hugs Dino.

“Love, you’ll make me burn the eggs.” Dino detaches himself gently from Prompto’s embrace.

Prompto rubs at his eyes. He _does_ miss Dino’s eggs. He flops down onto one of the stools and stares blearily at his phone.

As though it can feel him watching it, it starts to vibrate across the countertop.

“Normally I have to work to peel you away from your phone.” Dino sets down a plate in front of Prompto.

“Mmm.” Prompto stares at the scrambled eggs. The phone keeps buzzing like a mosquito. He reaches out a hand to turn it off and the vibrating stops.

Dino’s warm hand closes over his. “Prom?”

Prompto can feel the tears beginning to prick his eyes. The lump in his throat. He just wants to eat breakfast with Dino and pretend everything is okay for _ten minutes_ , is that too much to ask?

“Can’t we just eat breakfast?” Prompto’s voice cracks.

“Of course.” Dino gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “Before it gets cold.”

They eat in silence for a few moments before Dino starts telling him a story that Prompto is pretty sure he’s already heard. But he listens anyway because Dino’s eyes sparkle when he’s telling it.

Prompto pushes the last mouthful of food around on his plate because he _knows_ that as soon as he’s done eating Dino is going to want to _talk_ and Prompto isn’t sure that he wants to have the conversation about how all his friends hate him.

“You don’t _have_ to talk about it, Prom.” Dino says as though he can read Prompto’s mind.

“I know.” Prompto sighs and eats the last forkful of eggs. “But it sucks _not_ talking about it too.”

“Then what do you want to do?” Dino leans against Prompto’s shoulder.

His phone buzzes before Prompto can answer. He reaches over and picks it up to look at the screen. Ignis.

“Are you going to answer?” Dino nudges him.

Prompto is about to say ‘no’ but he changes his mind as he opens his mouth. He answers the call.

“Hello?” He tries to keep his voice flat and emotionless.

“Prompto. I’m relieved you answered.” Ignis’ voice is stiff. Formal. “We… I was getting worried.”

“Mm. Why are you calling?” Prompto reaches for Dino’s hand and squeezes.

“I… Yes.” Ignis clears his throat like it’s not the response he expected. “I looked into that email Dino sent.”

Prompto could make things easier for Ignis. He _could_. Normally he would. “Oh?”

Ignis sighs softly on the other end of the line. “Yes. It seems that, ah, we all owe you and Dino an apology.”

Prompto closes his eyes for a moment. Part of him, some dark part he hadn’t known was there, wants to hang up on Ignis. To put them all through the emotional wringer he’d been put through. But Dino squeezes his hand and Prompto opens his eyes. “An apology, huh?”

“At the very least.” Ignis says. “Noct also suggested some kind of baked treat.”

“Do they make ‘Turns Out Your Boyfriend Didn’t Betray Us All and We Owe You A Lot of Apologies’ cakes?” Prompto can’t help saying.

Dino smirks and ruffles Prompto’s hair.

Ignis coughs. “No, I don’t think they do. But perhaps I can whip one up.”

Prompto pauses for a second as he realises what Ignis said. “So Noct knows it wasn’t Dino?”

“He did try to call you earlier, Prompto.” Ignis says gently. “He got very upset you didn’t answer.”

“Yeah, well.” Prompto untangles his hand from Dino’s and walks into the living room. “I think he deserved being a bit upset.”

“It was the most logical explanation-”

“Was it, Ignis?” Prompto says with a venom he didn’t know he felt. “Or was it just the easiest?”

Ignis doesn’t say anything for a long minute. Prompto feels awkward. He shouldn’t have said it. Except it was kind of true. But _he_ hadn’t believed Dino either. Everything is a mess. A big, awkward, horrible mess.

“I _am_ very sorry, Prompto.” Ignis says so quietly Prompto isn’t sure he’s not imagining things. “And Noct is too.”

Prompto glances towards the kitchen. Dino is washing their plates and making it obvious he’s not trying to eavesdrop.

“Well.” Prompto sighs. “I don’t know about apologies, but I can definitely accept some cake.”

“Perhaps we could come over later this evening?” Ignis offers. “And extend our apologies to Dino as well?”

“Okay.” Prompto says. “But it better be a real good cake, Iggy.”

“The best I can make, Prom.”

Prompto hangs up before he can second-guess himself. Dino is drying the dishes and doesn’t turn around when Prompto sneaks up behind him and hugs him.

“Something about cake?” Dino says, leaning back into Prompto’s embrace.

“Mmm.” Prompto kisses the back of Dino’s neck. “They want to apologise to us. I said they could come over tonight. If… If that’s okay with you?”

Dino turns and eyes him. “Is it okay with _you_?”

Prompto shrugs. “I just want _everything_ to be okay again.” He rests his forehead against Dino’s collarbone and stares down at their feet.

“I hope you didn’t throw out the shirts I left here, then.”

“Are you kidding?” Prompto lifts his head so fast he almost gets dizzy. “Those things are like, _Altissian silk_. I could make a fortune.”

Dino pokes Prompto in the chest. “You leave my shirts _off_ the internet marketplace.”

Prompto grins and Dino grins back. And just like that, Prompto is _pretty_ sure everything is going to be okay.

The okay feeling lasts right up until his doorbell rings at precisely six. Ignis is nothing if not frustratingly punctual.

“Just open the door, love.” Dino kisses Prompto’s cheek.

“Right.” Prompto takes a deep breath and opens his front door.

Ignis is holding a cake box so large that for a second Prompto can’t see Noctis.

“Good evening, Prompto.” Ignis hefts the box slightly. “Can I come in before the frosting melts?”

“Sure.” Prompto steps out of the way.

Noctis slinks behind Ignis like a shadow that stops on the threshold.

“Hey Prom.” Noctis shoves his hands in his pockets and won’t look up. His eyes are hidden behind his ridiculously messy hair.

“Hey Noct.”

“M’sorry.” Noctis mumbles.

Prompto reaches forward and gives Noct’s shoulder a gentle shove. “Your apology is as bad as your hair.”

“Whatever, chocobo-butt.” Noctis looks up with a tiny smile.

Prompto gives him a tiny smile in return. “C’mon. You’ll melt out there.”

Noctis slides inside and Prompto shuts the door.

There’s a bang on it a second later and Prompto jumps and rushes to open it.

Gladiolus is standing outside with a cranky expression. “Didn’t have to shut the door on me, kid.”

“I didn’t!” Prompto protests. “I didn’t see you.”

“I was parking the car around the corner.” Gladiolus grouches. “Cause _someone’s_ parked out front.”

“Oh.” Prompto gets out of the doorway. “Come in?”

Gladiolus continues to grouch under his breath as he stomps inside. He pauses when he spots Dino and for a second visions of bloody noses and broken teeth flash through Prompto’s mind.

“Dino.” Gladiolus nods.

“Nice to see you again, Gladiolus.” Dino inclines his head. “The gang’s all here.”

“With cake.” Prompto adds helpfully as he closes his front door.

“Really _good_ cake.” Noct pipes up.

“Yes, but before that.” Ignis clears his throat and adjusts his glasses.

Prompto slides over and stands next to Dino, who puts an arm loosely around him.

“Yes?” Prompto says when no one says anything. He feels braver with Dino by his side.

He can see Ignis poke Noctis in the ribs.

“We’re really sorry we called your reporter boyfriend a scum-sucking demon.” Noctis mumbles.

“I never called him that.” Gladiolus protests.

“No, you called him a-” Noctis is interrupted by Gladiolus clapping a large hand over his mouth.

“This isn’t a good apology.” Dino whispers against Prompto’s ear.

Ignis _pointedly_ clears his throat and Gladiolus and Noctis stop bickering under their breaths.

“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions, Prompto.” Ignis says, glancing between them both. “I shouldn’t have expected the worst of you, Dino.”

Dino shrugs. “If it makes you feel any better, I thought just as highly of you.”

“Dino!” Prompto gasps.

Gladiolus laughs. “You deserved that one, Iggy.”

“Mmm.” Ignis half smiles.

“Can’t we just eat the damn cake and forget about all this?” Noctis grumbles.

“I vote cake.” Prompto darts towards the kitchen.

“No, let me.” Ignis gently pushes him out of the way. “Noct, get the plates.”

“Dino’s already doing it.” Noctis points out.

For a minute Prompto’s kitchen is the most cramped place in all existence. And then the plates are sorted and everyone’s on the _proper_ side of the countertop and Ignis puts the cake down and flips the lid with a flourish.

 _Turns Out Your Boyfriend Didn’t Betray Us All and We Owe You A Lot of Apologies (and Cake)_ is written across the top in a beautifully loopy hand.

Prompto looks up at Ignis and his soft smile. And then towards Noct and his goofy grin. And Gladiolus ruffles Prompto’s hair and Dino squeezes his hand and-

“You made him cry!”

“I’m not crying!”

“Can we _just eat the damn cake please._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> just remember if no one else will write your rarepair/s you can do it yourself for all eternity!
> 
> ~~even if no one else will read it except your friends and the fandom is dying around you it's cool everything is fine!!~~


End file.
